orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramona Contreras
'Ramona "Pidge" Contreras'On her official Instrgram Pidge's actress, Miriam Morales, mentions the full name of her character. is a former inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary who was introduced in Season Four. She is portrayed by Miriam Morales. Physical Appearance Pidge has brown curly hair and neat eyebrows. She is slightly plump. In Season Five, she took Linda Ferguson's blazer to wear for herself. Biography Before Litchfield At some point in her life, Pidge's parents seperated, she had a stepfather who her mother used to hit in order to keep him awake. Season Four In "Work That Body For Me", Pidge can be seen among the new inmates as they wait to be processed. She and Ouija speak to Flaca about her tear drop make-up and say now they have established a friendship they want to know which inmate is in charge, Flaca indicates that it is Piper. Later Pidge and Ouija observe Piper get special treatment at the cafeteria as Red allows her to have toast despite there being no more for the other inmates, they are both surprised that Flaca's remarks were true and Pidge notes that you can't judge a book by its cover. The two move aside as Piper walks by, she asks if she knows them and Ouija tells her they've heard things, this boosts Piper's ever-growing ego further as she tells the pair to have a nice day and walks away. In "Power Suit", Pidge can be seen among the other inmates during Caputo and Piscatella's briefing about the changes being made. After the briefing, many of the Dominican inmates including Pidge, Ouija and Flores are watching a football game. Sankey asks to turn the TV to a different channel as the score still is 0-0 and that its boring, Pidge defends the game but Digori also asks it to be changed. Flores, realizing the potential power that she and other inmates of the same race can have now that Dominicans are the majority demands that it remain on the match. Sankey tries to argue back but Digori makes her acknowledge they are not going to win that fight; Pidge, Ouija and Blanca watch proudly as the pair leave the room. Later Flores encounters Sankey and Digori and as they now outnumber her intimidate and push her down the stairs. Pidge and Ouija enter just after the attack and after discovering the assailants intend to strike back, Maria stops them and the pair are annoyed, she then explains to them that they will get back at them but brawling and getting punished by the guards is not the way to do it. Pidge, Ouija and Maria drag Sankey inside the salon and beat her as revenge for her attack of Flores. All three then leave the salon and casually walk their separate ways as though it had never happened. Maria sees Pidge, Ouija and Flores playing dominoes and joins the game, they all are laughing and having fun and after a small discussion between her and Flores, Maria officially joins the group (later becoming its leader). In "(Don't) Say Anything", Maria introduces Pidge, Ouija and Zirconia to Piper and offers them to work for her panty selling business. Piper, seemingly frustrated, asks to speak to Maria alone; Pidge and the others wait outside. Piper refuses to hire them and scolds Maria for telling "a bunch of thugs" about her business as they may expose it, she also rudely tells Maria that she doesn't need her help. This angers Maria and she begins to tell Piper that she is getting too big and confident, Piper sarcastically says that she'll assume Maria was talking about herself and take it as an apology. This angers Maria further, she then begins to threaten Piper before leaving. After Maria leaves, Pidge then emerges from around the corner and states that Maria was talking about herself in that instance before following her out. In "Doctor Psycho" Pidge, Zirconia and another inmate approach Healy and ask him about issues they are facing, with Pidge and Zirconia unhappy that they are unable to work and earn commissary money to buy things they want (like headphones in Pidge's case) they also express their annoyance that 'original' inmates are the ones who have/are getting jobs. Healy explains that he can't give them jobs that don't exist and explains that there are other things such as reading and educational TV to do whilst in prison before leaving the girls. Later Pidge and Zirconia are among the many inmates who attend Judy King's cooking lesson established by Healy. As tensions grow between Piper and Maria, Pidge can be seen sat among the other Dominicans. In "We'll Always Have Baltimore" Pidge is seen sat with Maria and her gang as they speak about ways in which they can smuggle the panties out of the prison, Pidge suggests possibly throwing them over the fence stating that "it isn't that high" to which Maria informs her that guards will notice them doing this. In "Piece of Shit" Pidge can be seen sat among Maria's gang, laughing and joking whilst praising Maritza for her success in smuggling the dirty panties out of the prison. She questions Maria or when they are all going to be paid and Maria reassures her that it would be soon. Angie, Leanne and Sankey demand that the group stop congregating together, when Angie stammers with the word and instead says "Congo" Pidge mockingly begins to tap a musical tune on the table. Sankey grows angry and calls the girls racist slurs, causing the girls to become defensive and angry, attracting CO Dixon's attention who punishes the girls for grouping together with shots. Later Pidge along with other inmates are forming their own shelters in the main hall with chairs and blankets. CO Humphrey begins to breaks down these shelters and kicks her as he does. She emerges furiously and asks who kicked her, Humphrey blames Dwight and Pidge hits her in the face, causing her nose to bleed. She then listens to Caputo's speech about the new programs he plans to bring to Litchfield. When Maria returns from Piscatella and begins to cry it is discovered by Pidge and the others that she has received more time for Piper framing her with dirty panties. Pidge is furious, calling out "That bitch is mine!" before storming towards Piper. She is stopped by Maria who informs they girls they are going to start dealing drugs. Season Five In the fifth season, while rounding up the guards and other hostages with Ouija during the prison riot, Ramona steals Linda's high-heels, and spends most of the season guarding the hostages. She also joins Ouija and the white supremacists in setting up a coffee shop in the rec room, which proves a hit with the inmates - until the coffee runs out. Towards the end of the season, she and Ouija start to suffer from the lack of sleep and sustenance and take to snorting coffee granules like cocaine, which initially has the desired effect, but eventually causes her severe vomiting spells. When the CERT officers breach the front doors of the prison, Ramona and Ouija initially plan to fend them off in the library, but instead end up joining the white supremacists in barricading themselves in one of the dorms, which is booby trapped. The five of them manage to injure a large number of CERT officers before they are restrained and marched outside to join the other prisoners. She does not appear in season 6, but it is presumed she was transferred to Ohio with Ouija. Season Six She does not appear in season 6, but it is presumed she was transferred to Ohio with Ouija. Relationships Friends *Ouija *Blanca Flores *Maria Ruiz *Zirconia *Michelle Carreras *Kasey Sankey *Helen Van Maele *Brandy Epps Enemies *Piper Chapman *Alana Dwight - Whilst Pidge is in a makeshift shelter she is kicked by CO Humphrey, she emerges angry and asks who kicked her. When Humphrey points to Alana, Pidge becomes violent and punches her fellow inmate; causing her nose to bleed and leaving her very confused. *Jennifer Digori *Gloria Mendoza *Suzanne Warren Memorable Quotes TBA Galleries Season 4 "Power Suit" Pidge S04 EP2 1.JPG Pidge S04 EP2 2.JPG Appearances Navigation Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters